Sonic the Hedgehog (Game Character)
|-|Sonic= |-|Classic Sonic= ] |-|Adventure Sonic= |-|Werehog Sonic= |-|Excalibur Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= ] |-|Darkspine Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 5-B | 5-A | 4-A | 4-A to 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic The Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Forcefield Creation (Of the fire and electricity variaties via Insta-Shield) | Can generate blast of wind, tornadoes, and other phenomenon by running around, His quills can sense danger, Can control the hardness of his spines, Healing, Time Manipulation (Via Chaos Emeralds and Time Break), Teleportation (Via the Chaos Emeralds) | Regeneration (Mid-Low), Statistics Amplification (Grew stronger after six months of imprisonment in the Death Egg), Resistance to Possession and Mind Manipulation (Resisted being controlled by Dark Gaia as Werehog Sonic without even trying, Resisted the Voxai Overminds Telepathy in Sonic Chronicles whereas almost everyone else fell prey easily to it), Skilled Swordsman, Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Explosion Manipulation (Via Black Bomb and Red Burst), Flight and Levitation (Via Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Gravity Manipulation (Via Indigo Asteroid and Violet Void), Electricity Manipulation (Via Ivory Lightning), Fire Manipulation (Via Red Burst), Size Manipulation (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Absorption (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Intangibility (Via Violet Void). Can stretch his arms over several meters, Can temporally increase all his stats to a degree in blue Aura in Werehog Form | Increased stats from his base form, Flight, Expert Swordsman, Can reflect magical attacks, Can shatter magic barriers with sword attacks | All abilities of base form are greatly enhanced, Time Manipulation, Flight, Energy Projection, Can manipulate Chaos Energy and pass his chaos energy onto others, allowing them to achieve Super States of their own, Light Manipulation, Can survive without oxygen and in space | Increased stats from his base form, Flight, Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Generated this much energy when caused a small mountain to explode) | Planet level (Defeated Chaos 6, which was powered by six emeralds, which allowed Eggman to destroy a portion of the moon [mid-end] via the Space Colony ARK) | Large Planet level (Destroyed the Dark Gaia Powered Egg Dragoon. Destroyed Dark Gaia eyes and defeated Perfect Chaos in Sonic Generations by hitting its weak points) | Multi-Solar System level (Defeated the Dark Queen, whose power transformed an entire Kingdom and created the Storybook Camelot Reality) | Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Universe level (Is powered by the Chaos Emeralds, which when charged at full power with positive energy, was able to defeat Solaris alongside Super Shadow and Silver) | Universe level+ (Defeated Alf Layla-wa Layla who stated that he was going to recreate the Arabian Nights reality and is powered by the World Rings) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Casually dodged lasers) | FTL (Was slower than his Modern self) | At least FTL (Is considered "faster than light" in an official source and had his speed scientifically measured by E-123 Omega to exceed light. To which Sonic said that lightspeed was nothing to him. Although he couldn't completely outrun a Black Hole, he did do so for a large period of time). Superhuman movement speed with at least FTL reactions and combat speed in Werehog Form (Can react to attacks from the Egg Dragoon and Dark Gaia, should still have his reactions from his base) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than his base form. Quickly travelled from Earth to the Nonaggression Zone in order to fight Ultimate Gemerl and easily outpaced the stars while fighting the Mother Wisp) to Infinite (Kept up and defeated Time Eater and Solaris) | Infinite Lifting Strength: Class 10 in Base (Can push rocks larger than him). Class P as Excalibur and Darkspine Sonic. Class P to Immeasurable as Super Sonic. Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Planet Class | Large Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class to Multi-Universal | Universal+ (Reflected Alf Layla wa-Layla's strongest attack back at him) Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Planet level | Large Planet level | Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Universe level (Is superior to the Final Egg Blaster and took attacks from Solaris) | Universe level+ (Took hits from Alf Layla wa-Layla) Stamina: Extremely high (Sonic possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, Sonic never loses faith in himself and never surrenders). Limitless in super forms. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Caliburn. Hundreds of meters with his abilities and Color Powers. | Standard melee range. Interstellar with his abilities. | Standard melee range. Interstellar to Multi-Universal with his abilities. | Standard melee range. Universal+ with his abilities. Standard Equipment: None | Caliburn/Excalibur | Chaos Emeralds | World Rings Intelligence: Sonic is an excellent combatant who has saved the world almost single-handedly on numerous occasions. He has foiled every one of Dr. Eggman's plots, overwhelming his foes with his sheer speed and myriad of derivative techniques that allow him to casually plow through armies of robots designed to take over entire countries. He supplements his astonishing speed with an excellent sense of balance and control, easily flipping and somersaulting over obstacles with ease (as demonstrated during his first encounter with Silver) and blitzing foes with rapid series of punches and kicks that are based on breakdancing and Capoeira. However, Sonic is often rather self-assured and free-spirited, rarely taking things seriously unless his friends are somehow caught in the crossfire, which has gotten him in trouble on more than one occasion. Weaknesses: Sonic can be quite cocky and overconfident, he can't use some of his more advanced moves (such as the Air Dash) as Classic Sonic, using Time Break will in turn slow down his own speed as much as everything else around him. Sonic is also incapable of swimming and sinks like a stone in water due to aquaphobia, although he does not demonstrate that fear very often. If Sonic doesn't get his minimum 8 hours of sleep, then his lack of sleep will affect his running. His Werehog form trades in a large bulk of his speed in favor of natural raw strength, transforms into this form involuntarily at night, and can only change back at the day (no longer has this weakness, as he permanently loses this form at the end of Sonic Unleashed) | None notable | More violent than before. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sonic: *'Spin Attack:' Sonic curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. **'Spin Jump:' A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. **'Spin Dash:' Sonic rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speed in ball form. **'Homing Attack:' While in the air, Sonic performs a high-speed Spin Dash towards the nearest enemy. **'Focused Homing Attack:' A variation of the Homing Attack which allows Sonic to attack up to six enemies at once. **'Light Speed Attack:' Sonic charges a Spin Dash before attacking all nearby enemies at high speed. **'Tornado:' With the Green Gem Sonic begins spinning his legs around in a style similar to breakdancing at high speeds. The air created from this forms a miniature tornado that damages any enemies and breakable objects found within a few meters radius. **'Blue Tornado:' Sonic uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent in midair at high speed while leaving a blue aura trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. *'Sonic Wind:' Sonic creates a vortex of wind in a given area and damages enemies at that spot. *'Sonic Boost:' Sonic envelops himself in a blue aura and accelerates to his highest speed. *'Sonic Heal:' Sonic can heal himself by vibrating his molecules at high speeds, healing any physical damage he may have received. *'Sonic Wave:' Sonic curls into a ball, as if to perform a Spin Dash, however he instead creates a shock wave, whilst jumping backwards from recoil. Sonic can also aim the move, and the wave can also carry opponents due to the knockback and the projectile speed. *'Sonic Ballet:' When starting the Sonic Ballet, Sonic performs an aerial forward somersault. This serves to increase Sonic torque, with the force created from it being used to give a burst forward in mid-air. *'Sonic Cracker:' Sonic places a stationary landmine on the ground that flashes blue. It will explode if an opponent steps on it or if another landmine is placed by the user elsewhere on the field. **'S. Air Cracker:' Sonic drops a landmine from the sky directly underneath them. The mine flashes blue and explodes when touched, or if another landmine is placed elsewhere on the field by Sonic. *'Speed Break:' Sonic accelerates to his top speed in an instant, smashing through most enemies with ease and leaving fire in his wake. However, this ability requires Soul Energy to use, which Sonic has a limited supply of. *'Air Boost:' Sonic surrounds himself in a blue energy shield and propels himself forward at speeds beyond the sound barrier, thereby turning him into a highly destructive midair projectile. This moves not only enables Sonic to plow through midair enemies, but also to move immense distances through midair. *'Flying Kick:' Sonic runs up to an enemy and immediately hits it with a mid-air kick while dealing damage. *'Somersault Kick:' Sonic runs at a fast pace and jumps quickly to perform the Flying Kick while turning around in the air, Sonic kicks out with his leg, releasing a thin blue wave in its wake that he can hit Badniks or other enemies with from afar. When hit by the Somersault's wave, the enemy is startled, giving Sonic the chance to attack the enemy with either a Homing Attack or Spin Dash. *'Trick Actions:' When performing a Trick Action, Sonic pulls off a certain acrobatic maneuver. Some of these actions includes Sonic thrusting himself in certain directions, twisting himself around or doing body flips. *'Super Peel Out:' Sonic moves his legs in a specific circle pattern, while remaining stationary, before taking off at speeds surpassing his regular speed. Sonic then crouches slightly down in a standing position, and begins moving his legs in a specific pattern to build up speed, while he remains stationary in one spot. Once he has built up enough speed, Sonic takes off in the direction he is facing at extreme speeds. *'Insta-Shield:' Sonic creates a temporary shield for a split-second that can slash enemies and items within their range without having to touch them. *'Time Break:' Sonic temporarily slows down time around him, giving him more time to dodge attacks and perform precise movements. However, unlike Chaos Control, this ability slows down Sonic as well, requiring him to take extra care so that he does not run head long into his opponent's attacks. This ability also requires Soul Energy. *'Chaos Control:' Using the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic gains the ability to control the fabric of time and space. It can be used to teleport himself, other people, and objects long distances or to slow down time itself. The magnitude of its power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. Color Powers: Black_Bomb_v2.png|Black Wisp Dark-Blue-wisp.png|Blue Wisp Crimson_Wisp_Art.png|Crimson Wisp Bluewisp.png|Cyan Wisp Greeen_Wisp_-_Sonic_Colors_-_(1).png|Green Wisp Grey_wisp.png|Grey Wisp Indigo_Wisp_Artwork.png|Indigo Wisp Ivory.png|Ivory Wisp Magenta_Wisp_Art.png|Magenta Wisp Orange_Wisp_-_Sonic_Colors_Artwork_-_(1).png|Orange Wisp Pink-wisp-spikes.png|Pink Wisp Wisp_Purple.png|Purple Wisp Redwisp.png|Red Wisp Wisp_Violet.png|Violet Wisp Yellowwisp.png|Yellow Wisp *'Black Bomb:' Using the power of a Black Wisp, Sonic becomes a living and incredibly dense bomb. In this form his he is able to induce widespread explosions by detonating himself without causing himself harm. *'Blue Cube:' Using the power of a Blue Wisp, Sonic transforms into a perfectly shaped blue cube. When transformed into the Blue Cube, Sonic can send out powerful shockwaves by slamming into the ground. *'Crimson Eagle:' Using the power of a Crimson Wisp, Sonic turns into a crimson-colored eagle-like figure. As the Crimson Eagle, Sonic can achieve flight and soar through the air unhindered. *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Sonic transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Sonic gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Sonic can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surface. *'Green Hover:' Using the power of a Green Wisp, Sonic turns into a green hovercraft. As the Green Hover, Sonic gains the power of flight, allowing him to fly leisurely through midair. *'Gray Quake:' Using the power of a Grey Wisp Sonic transforms into a grey iron ball with yellow eyes. As the Gray Quake, Sonic's body density is greatly increased, making him so heavy that jumping or falling down on the ground can create destructive shockwaves. The Gray Quake also possesses wall-crawling abilities, allowing Sonic to scale walls despite his weight in this form. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of a Indigo Wisp Sonic turns into a orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Sonic essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Sonic is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Sonic the ability to levitate through midair. *'Ivory Lightning:' Using the power of a Ivory Wisp Sonic transforms into a living, straw-colored lightning bolt. As the Ivory Lightning, Sonic gains the same properties as that of a real lightning bolt. Associated with this form, Sonic can move at lightning-fast speeds and with acrobatic movements as living electricity. Sonic also obtains electrokinetic abilities in this form, giving him the ability to either form treads of electricity that he can use to either electrocute enemies or connect himself to targets as tethers. *'Magenta Rhythm:' Using the power of a Magenta Wisp Sonic turns into a large magenta-colored eighth note. When in this form, Sonic is able to bounce on air, allowing him to move through mid-air in semi-flight. *'Orange Rocket:' Using the power of a Orange Wisp Sonic into a stubby orange rocket with six fins arranged in a regular hexagon on the rear. As the Orange Rocket, Sonic can create powerful jet propulsion from his back to launch himself forward through midair at staggering speeds. *'Pink Spikes:' Using the power of a Pink Wisp Sonic turns into a hot pink spiky ball. As the Pink Spikes, Sonic gains long, razor-sharp and extremely durable spikes on his body. By inserting these spikes into a surface, Sonic can stick perfectly firm to any surface, allowing him to climb up walls and along ceilings. The spikes can also be used offensively by using them to pierce opponents. It can also be used to augment the Spin Dash, making it much more powerful than normal. *'Purple Frenzy:' Using the power of a Purple Wisp Sonic the user turn turns into a flowing purple, demonic-looking chomper that constantly gives off a dark and thick aura. As the Purple Frenzy, Sonic gains a powerful jaw that can chew and consume any matter he bites off and add it to his own mass, allowing the Purple Frenzy to grow larger for each bite until reaching maximum size. When reaching maximum size, the Purple Frenzy also gains a suction breath that lets Sonic suck in smaller objects not too heavy or rooted to the ground. *'Red Burst:' Using the power of a Red Wisp Sonic turns into a red fireball that constantly gives off an aura of flames. As the Red Burst, Sonic obtains limited pyrokinetic abilities. Sonic can form a shield of flames around himself that instantly incinerates anything it touches, and he can create explosions of fire by combusting into flames without inflicting harm on himself. These explosions can be channeled to shoot Sonic higher into the air or be charged up to trigger large-scale and powerful explosions that destroy nearly anything within its range. In addition, Sonic's speed increases while using Red Burst. *'Violet Void:' Using the power of a Violet Wisp Sonic turns into a large, ghastly and smoky black orb with violet outlines. As the Violet Void, Sonic essentially becomes a living black hole which can draw objects into himself from a distance and make them vanish into a void within him. However, the user cannot drawn in objects that are too big or heavy. Because of the Violet Void smoke-like makeup, Sonic is granted limited intangibility, allowing him to pass through certain obstacles unharmed. As the Violet Void, Sonic is also capable of flight through mid-air. Like the Purple Frenzy, the Violet Void can add the mass of the objects they draw into them, allowing Sonic to grow larger the more he consumes until they reach maximum size. Also, the more the Violet Void increases in size, the stronger its suction ability becomes, enabling Sonic to draw in bigger and heavier objects from greater distances. At maximum size, the Violet Void can draw in objects the size of the Frigate Skullian, a medium-sized aircraft. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Sonic turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Sonic can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Sonic to move through water like a living torpedo. *'Final Color Blaster:' Sonic gathers all the color Wisps around himself, and uses their combined Hyper Go-On Energy to greatly enhance his attacks in a rainbow aura. Excalibur Sonic: *'Excalibur Soul Surge:' Sonic extends Excalibur's outer energy blade into a longer blade and delivers a combo of extremely fast and focused powerful slashes with Excalibur. Super Sonic: *'Chaos Control' *'Super Sonic Boost:' Super Sonic surrounds himself in a powerful fiery aura of chaos energy and flies into the target at incredible speed. *'Arrow of Light:' An augmented version of Super Sonic Boost. Super Sonic draws in blue light, gathering enough to completely immerse himself, thus turning himself into "an arrow of light", before charging forward into the target. *'Super Sonic (Move):' Super Sonic strikes his opponent with a series of powerful attacks greatly amplified by chaos energy, finishing by firing an energy blast made of golden chaos energy at the opponent. Darkspine Sonic: *'Fire Manipulation:' Darkspine Sonic can create concentrated flames on his hands and feet to amplify the destructive force behind his attacks, and form highly powerful bursts of flames. Key: Classic Sonic | Adventure Sonic | Modern and Werehog Sonic | Excalibur Sonic | Super Sonic | Darkspine Sonic Note: This profile covers Sonic in the mainstream games. For the Archie Comics versions, see Archie Pre-Genesis Wave Sonic and Archie Post-Genesis Wave Sonic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's Profile (Speed was equalized, and it was Ultra Instinct against Darkspine) Cherubimon Vice (Digimon) Cherubimon's Profile (Both were 2-C and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Time Users Category:Sega Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sonic Unleashed Category:Playable Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2